In a video system, a stream of data generally comprises many sub-channels, some of which go to video/audio decoders, and some of which may be recorded to memory for PVR applications. Video systems need to have the ability to extract and parse multiple sub-channels, usually in MPEG-2 format. However, with the explosion of the number of different input formats and higher bit rates, conventional systems may no longer be capable of functioning effectively and efficiently enough to provide the required functionality.
For example, conventional systems may not be adapted to receive a plurality of video streams encoded in different video standards, demultiplex one or more video streams and/or sub-streams, or achieve high video processing speeds as needed by modern video systems. As a result, conventional systems are no longer capable of providing the rapid processing that is desirable in ensuring efficiency and effective processing of data streams in advanced video systems. Different engines may be needed for each type of data, which creates system inflexibilities and complexities, and large system costs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.